Hugo Weaving
|Wykonywany utwór="It's Raining Man" |Edycja=3 (gościnnie) }} Hugo Wallace Weaving, (ur. 4 kwietnia 1960 w Ibadanie) – australijski aktor filmowy i teatralny. Występował w roli agenta Smitha w trylogii Matrix, V w V jak Vendetta i w roli Elronda w trylogiach Władca Pierścieni i Hobbit. Hugo urodził się w Ibadan w Nigerii. Matka, Anne z domu Lennard, była przewodniczką wycieczek, a wcześniej nauczycielką. Ojciec, Wallace Weaving, był sejsmologiem. Babcia ze strony matki była Belgijką. Rok po jego urodzeniu rodzina powróciła do Anglii. Mieszkali w Bedford, a potem w Brighton. Później przeprowadzali się do Melbourne, Sydney, Johannesburga i z powrotem do Anglii. W 1976 roku rodzina ponownie przeprowadziła się do Sydney gdzie Hugo uczęszczał do Knox Grammar School. W 1982 roku ukończył National Institute of Dramatic Art w Sydney. Filmografia * 1980: ...Maybe This Time jako student 2 * 1983: City's Edge, The jako Andy White * 1986: For Love Alone jako Jonathan Crow * 1987: Pomocnik jako Ned Devine * 1988: Dadah Is Death jako Geoffrey Chambers * 1989: Bangkok Hilton jako Richard Carlisletar * 1990: ...Almost / Wendy Cracked a Walnut jako Jake * 1991: Dowód jako Martin * 1993: The Custodian jako Church * 1993: Spryciarz jako Jonathan Wheats * 1993: Niezniszczalny Kelly jako sir John * 1994: Wygnanie jako Innes * 1994: Priscilla, królowa pustyni jako Anthony Belrose / Tick / Mitzi * 1995: Babe – świnka z klasą jako Rex (głos) * 1996: The Bite jako Jack Shannon * 1997: True Love and Chaos jako Morris * 1998: Sypialnie i przedsionki jako Jeremy * 1998: Przesłuchanie jako Eddie Rodney Fleming * 1998: Babe: Świnka w mieście jako Rex (głos) * 1999: Dziwna planeta jako Steven * 1999: Matrix jako agent Smith * 1999: Waterproof jako Martin * 2000: Magiczna wyprawa jako Bill Barnacle (głos) * 2001: The Old Man Who Read Love Stories jako Rubicondo, dentysta * 2001: Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia jako Elrond * 2001: Żona do wzięcia jako Harvey * 2002: Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże jako Elrond * 2003: Matrix Reaktywacja jako agent Smith * 2003: Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla jako Elrond * 2003: Matrix Rewolucje jako agent Smith * 2003: Po burzy jako Martin Kirby * 2004: Time Breaker * 2004: Kwaśny smak brzoskwini jako Alan Thatcher * 2005: Confessions of an Action Star jako on sam * 2005: Mit * 2005: Little Fish * 2006: V jak vendetta jako V * 2007: Transformers jako Megatron (głos) * 2009: Transformers: Zemsta upadłych jako Megatron (głos) * 2010: Wilkołak jako detektyw Francis Aberline * 2011: Captain America: Pierwsze starcie jako Red Skull * 2011: Transformers: Dark of the Moon jako Megatron (głos) * 2012: Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż jako Elrond * 2012: Atlas chmur jako Haskell Moore, Tadeusz Kesselring, Bill Smoke, pielęgniarka Noakes, członek rady Mephi, stary Georgie * 2013: Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga jako Elrond * 2013: Mystery Road jako Johnno * 2014: Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii jako Elrond * 2015: The Dressmaker jako sierżant Farrat * 2016: Przełęcz ocalonych (Hacksaw Ridge) jako ojciec * 2018: Zabójcze maszyny (Mortal Engines) jako Thaddeus Valentine Zobacz też * Maciej Dowbor Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji